Presente
by Narukami-Kyouya
Summary: Contemplo en silencio, sin poder despegar su vista "Imposible" negó, sin dar crédito a lo que sus orbes le mostraban. Simplemente no podía creer lo que éstos le mostraban…. Y es que… No, no podía ser cierto… y en medio de toda la confusión supo que su vida cambiaria a partir de ese día.


**Disclameir:** Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo la historia, que fue creada sin fines de lucro...

**Nota:** _"pensamientos..."_

* * *

_**Presente... **_

**El inicio de los problemas...**

Viernes 19 de Octubre.

7:35 am.

.

..

Suspiro recargándose pesadamente sobre el respaldo de la cómoda silla, en un intento de relajarse y así intentar descifrar, por tercera vez, los datos aun cuando sabía que el resultado sería el mismo; Aquellos datos estaban en clave, de eso no tenía duda. Después de todo el dueño de ellos era el genio número uno del país o quizás ocupaba el primer lugar mundial, por ello era fácil de imaginar que se había asegurado que sólo él pudiera entenderlos…

Exhalo fijando de nuevo su vista en la única hoja que no comprendía y la más importante de todas… Intentando encontrar algo. Cualquier cosa que le pudiera dar algún indicio, una pista, una señal… algo… Desvió su vista, irritado. No podía rendirse, lo sabía, pero por más que intentaba descifrar aquella hoja parecía imposible, por más que le diera vueltas no encontraba nada y eso comenzaba a fastidiarle…. Como si el mismo orden de la hoja le indicara que traería mala suerte al que intentará descifrarla… Se detuvo, fijando la vista en aquel pequeño número que serializaba el papel indicándole el orden. Sus orbes se abrieron al notarlo…. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes….? Se pregunto mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios…

.

..

18:38

.

Desvió su vista, aburrido; ahora que los torneos habían concluido, el retomar las clases en la preparatoria era inevitable y con ello el tiempo perdido. Suspiro cansado, al principio había entrado en pánico cuando se entero que pronto los exámenes comenzarían, pero aquel pánico rápidamente se había convertido en terror cuando dieron inicio las clases y noto rápidamente que no comprendía nada de lo que sus profesores decían.

Exhalo dejando el bolígrafo que hasta hacia unos momentos jugueteaba entre sus dedos. Decidiendo que por hoy había tenido suficientes matemáticas y dedicarse de lleno a las siguientes materias que aun tenía pendientes. Lo único que le motivaba es que aun tenía el fin de semana para terminar.

– Deberías descansar – sugirió una grave voz a sus espaldas antes de que el menor pudiera tomar entre sus manos la libreta de inglés.

– No puedo. Si no termino inglés hoy no podre ponerme al corriente – las palabras cansadas pero determinadas del menor resonaron en la habitación provocando un leve suspiro de resignación por parte de su compañía que, en silencio se sentó en la cama, al costado izquierdo de éste, dedicándose a observar al joven que veía fijamente la libreta sin depara en nada más. Sonrió, quizás esa era la imagen que daba cada vez que tenía un duelo, ahora comprendía porque sus amigos le observaban fijamente; aun cuando no eran completamente iguales, las expresiones que llegaban a reflejar eran muy similares. Como si su alma viera su cuerpo de lejos… Pronto recordó las débiles imágenes que el rompecabezas del milenio le había mostrado en su época de faraón… Se dejo caer en la mullida cama antes de dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos…

.

..

18:45

Suspiro terminando la ultima traducción. Aun cuando el inglés no se le dificultaba, después de contestar los ejercicios y hacer diversas traducciones habían logrado cansarlo. Elevo sus brazos intentando estirarse, antes de consultar el reloj y una pequeña sonrisa surcara sus labios al ver la hora que marcaba el pequeño aparato en su escritorio; seis cuarenta y cinco, aun tenía tiempo de avanzar con otra materia o descansar un rato. Bostezo, optando por la segunda, se levanto con la intención de aventarse en su cómoda cama no obstante, tuvo que abstenerse al ver que el faraón descansaba en ella. Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al baño, tal vez una ducha sería la mejor opción para relajarse. Tomo la toalla y antes de que pudiera adentrarse, una débil melodía que, conforme continuaba sonaba con más intensidad se dejo oír, asustándolo por un momento.

Giro contemplando a su acompañante encontrándolo sentado con el ceño fruncido y una mano en su costado, los había tomado desprevenidos, sonrió buscando el aparato de entre las libretas, libros y hojas que residían desordenados en su escritorio y una vez que encontró el aparato, en medio del desorden, lo abrió aceptando la llamada antes de pegarlo a su oreja.

– Bueno –saludo animadamente una vez que escucho voces del otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Yugi? – La inconfundible voz aguda de Mokuba resonó sobre las demás. Yugi sonrió viendo al faraón observarle con curiosidad.

– Mokuba ¿Qué sucede? – cuestiono una vez que las voces comenzaron a difuminarse siendo sustituido por un débil y constante tecleo.

– Gracias a Dios te encuentro – Un sonoro suspiro de alivio se escucho del otro lado. Sus cejas se elevaron denotando su sorpresa para luego ser remplazada por nerviosismo. Preocupado sostuvo el aparato pegándolo un mas a su oído.

– ¿Paso algo malo? – su preocupación fácilmente fue notada por el aludido que rápidamente rio nervioso.

– No, lo siento Yugi no era mi intención preocuparte – después de escuchar el suspiro de alivio ahora de Yugi continuo. – Es solo que… – dudo por un momento en seguir, no deseaba molestarlo pero necesitaba ayuda y la única persona que podía recurrir en ese momento era él, solo esperaba que éste aceptara.

– No te preocupes Mokuba – la reconfortante voz de Yugi resonó del otro lado al ver que parecía debatirse en proseguir, brindándole tranquilidad – Somos amigos, y los amigos se ayudan entre sí, para eso estamos, así que no dudes en pedir mi ayuda – la cálidas palabras de su amigo le dieron fuerzas para proseguir, sonrió y continuo tecleando antes de proseguir.

– El cumpleaños de Seto es dentro de poco y pensé en regalarle algo.

– No sabía que Kaiba cumpliera este mes – una risa divertida se escucho del otro lado.

– Creo que solo yo y por supuesto él sabe la fecha. Nuestro padrastro también la conocía pero no le interesaba celebraba nuestros cumpleaños – el deje de tristeza se pudo claramente notar. Al parecer era un tema delicado. Una leve exhalación y el tono que continuo volvió a ser el mismo alegre que el menor solía usar – Sólo a mi me permite celebrar su cumpleaños… Es un poco injusto ¿no crees?

– Ya lo creo Mokuba, pero conociendo a Kaiba es de esperarse.

–… ¿Yami? – la ceja del menor se elevo al escuchar una voz un poco más grave.

– Si, le pedí a Yugi cambiar, me pareció interesante la plática… lo siento creo que debí…

– No – la rápida negación del otro lado le interrumpió de inmediato, desconcertándole por unos segundos – Esta bien… de hecho también quería pedir tu ayuda Yami…

– ¿En qué te puedo ayudar…?

– ¡Mokuba!… ¡Mokuba…! – La inconfundible voz de Kaiba se alcanzo escuchar débilmente por el aparato.

– ¡Seto! – Sorpresa y desesperación se pudieron detectar fácilmente en la voz de menor.

– ¿Mokuba? – Llamo Yami, intentando saber que ocurría.

–Lo siento Yami… mañana te explico… Pasare en la tarde – su voz se torno agitada, como si corriera desesperadamente y lo siguiente que escucho fue el inconfundible pitido que le indico que la llamada había finalizado.

– Colgó – susurro Yugi observando el semblante desconcertado de su amigo.

– Parece que no desea que Kaiba se entere – comento después de unos segundos de desconcierto, Yugi sonrió.

– Es lo más seguro… quizás planea una fiesta sorpresa – Yami le observo por un momento intrigado – Me pregunto que le podremos regalar – el tono y el semblante pensante del menor le confirmaron que sin duda sus especulaciones eran correctas. Sin embargo…

Suspiro, no perdería nada en preguntar – Eso quiere decir que iremos a la fiesta sorpresa de Kaiba – Yugi sonrió asintiendo, el espíritu del rompecabezas suspiro cruzándose de brazos – No creo que Kaiba se alegre de vernos – Yugi frunció el ceño mostrando su desacuerdo.

– No lo creo, Kaiba ha cambiado un poco, no nos considera amigos pero sé que ya no le somos tan indiferentes… Él confía en nosotros… – Yami sonrió rindiéndose.

– Bien, pero será difícil encontrar un buen regalo.

– Cierto…

.

..

23:45

Las luces habían sido apagadas, sólo la tenue luz que expedía la pequeña lámpara de escritorio iluminaba la habitación. Dificultando la visión de todo aquello alejado del fino escritorio, de caoba, en donde reposaba dicho aparato; No obstante alumbraba lo suficiente para poder observar los documentos que reposaban en el mueble.

Sin previo aviso un par de documentos y folders fueron sustraídos de la mesa rápidamente. La tenue luz desapareció, dejando en absoluta penumbra el lugar, antes de escucharse una pisadas abandonar la habitación y la puerta de dicho lugar cerrarse.

.

..

Sábado 20 de octubre

7:40

Frunció el ceño, contemplando con detenimiento al joven frente a él que, al notar que le veía elevo su vista y dejando a un lado los cubiertos que sostenía sonrió nervioso; evitando así la penetrante mirada, de su hermano. Esperando que no notara su nerviosismo.

Seto suspiro, volviendo su vista a la taza de café frente a él. Era más que obvio que Mokuba le estaba ocultado algo; esa sonrisa llena de nerviosismo que le dedico una vez que noto su mirada fija en él, lo comprobó. Sin embargo sabía que no le diría nada. ¿Por qué? Simple se acercaba su cumpleaños y como todos los años el menor hacia todo lo posible para festejarle; realizándole una pequeña fiesta sorpresa (que Seto ya sospechaba, pero fingía no saberlo y mostrar sorpresa) y sabía que ese año no era la excepción, no obstante éste año era el que más inquieto le tenía; dado que una vez que el menor salía por la mañana no regresaba hasta entrada la noche, incluso hubo una ocasión que le había hablado avisándole que se quedaría a dormir con unos amigos, de los cuales el joven se había negado a dar los nombres, por más insistente que había sido, el niño había permanecido en silencio argumentando que no era necesario.

Exhalo, tomando la taza entre sus manos, llevándola hasta sus labios. Por primera vez dudaba si eso que le escondía y esas salidas eran parte de los preparativos de su fiesta sorpresa, ya que en las otras ocasiones no había sucedido nada parecido.

Degustó un poco de café, observando al menor por encima de la blanquecina taza. Tal vez Mokuba ni siquiera recordaba que dentro de cinco días era su cumpleaños y estaba haciendo otras cosas; las cuales no quería que supiera.

Dejo la taza en la mesa, entornando sus ojos. _"Mokuba_ _no suele esconderme nada"_ y es que; Mokuba siempre le contaba todo; desde lo que hacía, como le iba en el colegio y las clases aparte de éste, hasta lo que pensaba. Por esa razón estaba más que preocupado y no podía seguir fingiendo que no había notado sus salidas ni la discusión que tuvieron por no revelarle los nombres.

– Mokuba – llamo al ver que el menor dejaba los cubiertos sobre el plato, ahora vacio, disponiéndose a levantarse. Tomando al menor por sorpresa; y es que pensaba que la sonrisa que le había mostraba a su hermano había sido convincente. Pero como se lo imaginaba Seto había visto fácilmente detrás de esa falsa sonrisa, y por el semblante que ahora le mostraba no le dejaría ir sin obtener respuestas. Se acomodo en la silla antes de suspirar y pensar en una buena escusa que le sacara de allí.

– Debemos hablar – señaló, viendo detenidamente al menor, analizando cada gesto; notando rápidamente el nerviosismo que le invadió a su hermano.

– Seto… – musito el menor antes de bajar la vista y fingir sorpresa al ver la hora que marcaba su reloj de mano –Oh, ya… E-Es tan tarde – se levanto de la silla de golpe – lo siento Seto… Debo irme… – anuncio evadiendo su mirada y mordiendo su labio inferior antes de salir corriendo del comedor.

"_Es evidente que mientes… Mokuba_" quiso decir pero no lo hizo. Ahora después de ver la reacción del menor, no albergaba la menor duda de que era así. Suspiro tomando de nuevo la taza terminando con su, ahora, frio café antes de levantarse. Realmente quería saber aquello que le escondía con tanta firmeza el menor; pero también sabía que no podía obligarle. Sólo esperaba que el menor no estuviera en problemas y le contara que pasaba una vez concluida su fiesta. Ahora, para suerte de Mokuba, debía ocuparse de su empresa.

.

..

10:15

Aun cuando no conocía la fecha exacta sabía que no faltaba mucho para ese día y es que solo faltaban 11 días para que el mes de octubre finalizara y por la poca información que Mokuba les brindo por teléfono, solo tenía en claro que Kaiba cumplía ese mes.

Suspiro, concentrándose en el camino que tomaba para regresar a casa. Después del agitado día anterior y la mañana sólo quería regresar y dormir un buen rato antes de la llegada de Mokuba. Pero aun cuando quisiera hacerlo no podía darse ese lujo. Aun tenía que comprar el regalo de Kaiba, algo que era más difícil que todas las tareas acumuladas que finalizo exitosamente y las clases de la mañana de las cuales pudo comprender un poco; sólo agradecía que no se había inscrito a ningún club y que sus amigos aun estuvieran bastante ocupados con las tareas acumuladas; ya que, no quería tener que mentirles por lo que haría después de clases; después de todo Mokuba aun no lo había invitado siquiera a él formalmente a la fiesta sorpresa de Kaiba, por lo que no le parecía conveniente decirle a sus amigos de ella.

"– ¿Aun así le comprarás un regalo a Kaiba?–"cuestiono Yami, dejando ver su sorpresa cuando Yugi asintió

"– Así es… Los hermanos Kaiba nos han ayudado bastante… recuerdas cuando Marik controlo a Jounouchi –"el mayor de estatura asintió, recordando lo ocurrido "– Nunca le agradecimos correctamente –"indico deteniéndose a observar los objetos que se exhibían en el aparador de la tienda frente a él.

"– Kaiba sólo lo hizo por…"

"– Por la razón que haya dicho yo sé que en el fondo Kaiba lo hizo para ayudarnos. Además también rescato a Anzu"– le recordó mientras volvía su vista a la calle. Yami suspiro él también se había dado cuenta de eso; Kaiba no era sincero con sus sentimientos.

"– ¿Y qué le compraremos?"

"– Aun no lo sé "– camino hacia la otra tienda observando, por el cristal, lo objetos. "– No podemos regalarle ninguna carta rara de duelo de monstros, porque ha de poseer todas y estoy seguro que las únicas que desea son las de dioses egipcios pero no podemos dárselas"– Yami asintió en silencio, contemplando también los objetos.

"– Es cierto, entonces… ¿Cómo que planeas comprarle?"– Pregunto observando con curiosidad al menor.

"– Es difícil. No conocemos bien sus gustos y dudo que algo le haga falta…" – comento mientras un largo suspiro salía de sus labios – pensé que algo se me ocurriría…– confeso un poco desilusionado; sabía que no sería fácil buscarle un buen regalo al mayor de los Kaiba pero nunca imagino que sería realmente difícil.

"– Aun tenemos tiempo"– señalo Yami intentando levantar los ánimos de su compañero. Yugi sonrió

– Es cierto, algo se nos ocurrirá – declaro dirigiéndose a la siguiente tienda, seguido de Yami que sonrió al ver que Yugi veía fijamente a través del cristal.

.

..

13:50

Odiaba tener que ocultarle cosas a su hermano, realmente lo odiaba, pero sabía que era necesario si es quería que saliera todo como lo había planeado; y a esas alturas no podía echarse para atrás; y es que sólo faltaban cinco días; Sí lo hacía todo el esfuerzo y tiempo invertido se iría por la borda y no podía dejar que pasara eso por nada del mundo; aun cuando esto significara huir de Seto los cinco días faltantes, lo haría.

– Joven Mokuba –el aludido se sobresalto; al escuchar una grave voz pronunciar su nombre y sentir una mano apoyada en su hombro. – Lo siento – se disculpo inmediatamente la persona frente a él al notar que sus acciones le habían asustado – no era mi intención asustarle – continuo al ver que el menor elevaba su vista para luego sonreírle despreocupadamente.

– No – negó rascándose la mejilla, avergonzado. – Es mi culpa por estar distraído – aseguro, desviando su vista, reparando en el documento que traía en manos – Eso es… – susurro señalando el documento que traía el hombre frente a él.

– Ah, sí, venía a informarle que todo estaba listo…– comento entregándoselo, observando al menor, en espera de la siguiente orden.

– Perfecto – musito el menor, revisando el documento y al ver que todo estaba en orden, sonrió elevando su vista – yo me encargare del resto – manifestó. El mayor sonrió antes de inclinarse levemente antes de abandonar la habitación.

Mokuba amplió su sonrisa, observando una vez más el documento en manos. Todo el tiempo invertido había valido la pena; prueba fehaciente de ello, era el documento en manos. Ahora por nada del mundo se echaría para atrás. Odiaba ocultarle cosas a su hermano pero sabía que al final valdría la pena, el documento en manos le confirmaba que sí. Guardo el documento aun sonriente; esta vez estaba seguro que su hermano disfrutaría su regalo y una vez que lo hizo amplio su sonrisa satisfecho.

"_Bien, ahora solo tengo que ir a casa de Yugi…" _

.

..

14:10

Casi cuatro horas buscando; para que al final nada hubiera llamado su atención. Suspiro desplomándose en el sillón de la sala, cansado.

"Desearía saber los gustos de Kaiba…"Yugi sonrió.

"También me gustaría saber lo que le gusta a Kaiba…." Coincidió contemplando el semblante de su compañero que, reflejaba la clara frustración y cansancio que el también sentía en aquel momento.

"Quizás deberíamos preguntarle a Mokuba…" Yugi asintió en total acuerdo con su compañero que ahora se levantaba en busca de un poco agua.

"El reloj…" Yami le miro confundido mientras sacaba un vaso de la alacena "creo que podría ser lo más indicado" continuo el menor al notar que el faraón le veía confundido.

"No creo que Kaiba acepte cualquier reloj" La sonrisa de Yugi se desvaneció al escuchar las palabras de su amigo

"Creo que tienes razón…" musito cabizbajo, no tenía mucho dinero y ciertamente Yami estaba en lo correcto; Kaiba no aceptaría algo barato. Si quería un buen regalo tendría que sacar una buena suma de sus ahorros…

Yami frunció levemente el ceño, lamentando sus palabras, al ver que estas habían puesto triste al menor.

"La intención es lo que cuenta"

Yugi elevo su vista, observando a su amigo que le dedico una sonrisa antes de abrir la llave y llenar el vaso.

"Es cierto. Pero aun así quiero comprarle algo que le guste" confeso. Yami asintió llevando a sus labios el vaso antes de beber todo el contenido de golpe mientras Yugi sonreía.

.

..

14:20

Suspiro, tocando la puerta; esperando que le abrieran, ya que si bien le había avisado a Yugi que vendría, por la interrupción de su hermano, no había podido fijar una hora. Por lo que corría el riesgo de que éste no estuviera y al no traer su celular; debido a que no esperaba salir de esa forma de la mansión, no podía marcarle y avisarle que ya estaba allí.

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, si tan solo, le hubiera marcado antes de venir, podría estar seguro que Yugi le abriría.

"_No debí venir cuanto antes" _se reprendiómentalmente. Elevo su mano, con la intención de volver a golpear con el puño la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ésta se abrió, dejando ver a la persona que en ese momento buscaba.

– Mokuba – musito, el joven frente a él, un poco sorprendido. Al parecer no le esperaban pronto. Sonrió.

– Hola Yami – saludo el menor. Yami le devolvió la sonrisa, retirándose de la puerta, permitiéndole pasar. – Lamento las molestias – expreso al entrar para luego seguir a Yami hasta la sala. Notando que el abuelito de Yugi no se veía por ninguna parte. Por lo visto había salido.

– ¿Quieres un poco de té Mokuba? – pregunto el mayor deteniéndose, esperando la respuesta del menor.

– No, estoy bien Yami, gracias – rechazo antes de tomar asiento en el amplio sofá situado frente al televisor. El mayor sonrió sentándose en el sillón situado a la derecha del menor, esperando pacientemente a que el menor comenzara con la conversación pendiente.

Mokuba carraspeo y luego de echar un rápido vistazo a la habitación, enfoco su vista en Yami.

– El cumpleaños de Seto es dentro de cinco días – anuncio, un poco inquieto; como si aun se debatiera en decirle o no. Mordiendo su labio inferior continuo – y este año… quise regalarle algo que realmente le gustara – y sin previo aviso sonrió satisfecho – y lo logre Yami, puede terminarlo antes de tiempo – su alegría era notoria; esta vez Mokuba se había esforzado al máximo y por lo que veía había valido la pena. – Aun debo probarlo – su sonrisa fue desapareciendo – Entiendo si no deseas ayudarme…–hasta que se extinguió, acto seguido bajo la vista – Pero pensé que también te interesaría…

– ¿Interesarme? – pregunto confundido observando al menor impaciente. Mokuba elevo su vista y al notar el interés que mostraba el mayor, le dio fuerza para proseguir.

– Sí – asintió. – El regalo de Seto podría lograr que recuperes parte de tu memoria – revelo. Dejando a Yami perplejo.

–Mokuba lo que dices es… ¿verdad? – pregunto aun confundido, deseando que el menor asintiera. Si lo que decía era cierto, quizás podría haber una forma de recuperar parte de su memoria antes de volver a Egipto y recuperarla por completo.

"Esto es fantástico Yami" comento el menor, al ver que este aun seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. "Si logras recuperarla será más fácil enfrentar el mal que te espera en Egipto" animo al ver el rostro iluminado de su compañero; al tener una posibilidad de recuperar su memoria que, por tanto tiempo había deseado saber.

"Lo sé Yugi pero… por qué el regalo de Kaiba podría ayudarme a recuperarla" cuestiono intrigado.

"No había pensado en eso…"

– ¿Yami? – llamo Mokuba preocupado, quizás la noticia de que podría recuperar su memoria había sido mucho para el faraón, se acerco al ver que este enfocaba lentamente la mirada hacia él.

– Lo siento Mokuba – se disculpo después de unos segundo al ver el rostro preocupado del menor, éste negó.

– No, creo que cualquiera reaccionaria así – sonrió regresando a su lugar – Por eso necesito de tu ayuda – giro sacando un par de documentos de su mochila antes de proseguir y señalar el documento – La maquina está lista y es segura… aun no ha sido probada... es por eso que…

– Lo hare – acepto, sin titubear; Si había una forma de saber su pasado antes de enfrentarse a aquel mal, lo haría.

– ¿En serio? ¿Me ayudarías Yami? – cuestiono aun incrédulo. Yami asintió – Gracias… Yami – susurro sonriendo guardando el documento.

– ¿Cuándo podemos probarla? – pregunto el mayor, deseoso por hacerlo de una vez. Mokuba ensancho su sonrisa.

– Ya está lista. Así que podemos probarla ahora mismo – revelo. Yami sonrió impaciente; después de tanto podría saber la verdad… – Roger me espera a fuera con el auto, podemos ir a probarla ahora mismo si quieres – indico levantándose, pues sabía de ante mano que Yami aceptaría sin pensarlo y tal como lo previo, Yami asintió levantándose para luego tomar las llaves de la pequeña mesita que se situaba, entre el sillón y la tele. Listo para salir.

.

..

14:37

Después de un largo trayecto de 10 minutos en carro; se habían detenido frente a un edificio que para sorpresa de Yami, no era el mismo al que habían ido por pedido de Mokuba para rescatar a Kaiba. Éste, aunque tenía las llamativas KC que dejaban en claro a quién pertenecía dicha construcción, lucia algo desgastado; descuidado, como si no le usaran.

–"_Perfecto para construir algo sin que Kaiba se entere"_

– "_Mokuba pensó en todo" – _opino el menor.

Yami asintió, en total acuerdo, siguiendo a Mokuba que, se posiciono frente a él al acceder, indicándole el camino y una vez dentro, la florécete luz de las albas lámparas ilumino el pasillo, permitiendo observar las instalaciones que, al contrario con la fachada del edificio se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, y eran muy parecidas a las que había visto en el otro edificio._ ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá invertido Mokuba? … Quizá meses, tal vez un año_… No sabía con exactitud, pero se notaba el empeño y dedicación que el menor le había puesto. Sin duda Mokuba quería mucho a su hermano.

Suspiro; observando la puerta que, se abrió revelando el interior de la habitación. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin sabría su pasado. No pudo evitar sonreír ni las emociones que se agolparon en su interior una vez que entro y observo que las instalaciones. Reparando que éstas eran idénticas a las que había usando anteriormente…

– Mokuba estas son… – se detuvo al ver que el niño le observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

– Si – asintió – Son similares. En un principio; cuando Seto las creo no había pensado en utilizar esta tecnología en el duelo de monstros…– señalo la cámara que a diferencia del otro laboratorio que tenía varias esta solo contaba con esa – El motivo por la que la creo en un principio… – desvió su vista, y aun cuando no le veía directamente Yami noto desánimo en el rostro del menor. – No era ese, sino para poder recuperar parte de la memoria de quien la utilizara…– Volvió su vista a Yami, recuperando su sonrisa. – Creo que Seto ya había tenido visiones… mucho antes de que los conociera – confeso con su mirada fija en Yami que abrió sus ojos sorprendido, _"imposible… Kaiba nunca ha creído en ello… es imposible que él…" _

– "_¿Por qué Kaiba construiría algo así?" _

– "_No lo sé Yugi. Kaiba siempre se ha negado a aceptar su destino…" _

– "_Mokuba dijo que había tenido visiones antes de conocernos…" _

– "_Eso es lo que más me…"_

Mokuba tomo asiento en la silla frente a los controles; al ver el desconcierto e incredulidad en el semblante del mayor. Sabía que Yami no le creería de inmediato, incluso él había tenido sus dudas. Su hermano no creía nada de eso, estaba seguro. Y es que aun cuando Pegassus había encerrado su alma y la de él, en el reino de las sombras, Seto había alegado que se trataba de un truco barato. Negándose a creer… entonces ¿por qué haría un invento así? O ¿por qué deseaba recuperar parte de su memoria? Se había cuestionado al encontrar aquellos documentos.

– Encontré los planos del proyecto… los cálculos… todo… Aun cuando estaba en clave… – sonrió recordando lo difícil que había sido concluir aun cuando había descifrado todo el contenido y tenía todo casi listo.

Yami fijo su vista con lentitud, aun incrédulo, al escuchar la aguda voz de Mokuba, éste por su parte al notar que Yami le veía continuo.

– Logre terminarla… Implemente las mejoras que Seto añadió en las otras además del sistema de seguridad – Mokuba se detuvo antes de presionar un par de botones, acto seguido la gran pantalla, situada arriba de la cámara, se ilumino. Yami la observo por un momento antes de desviar su vista fijándola en el menor que la señalo – En la parte derecha de la pantalla se muestra los signos vitales, ondas cerebrales… Cuenta con un sistema de emergencia que rápidamente protegerá al usuario y sus recuerdos. – Explico – Si no quieres hacerlo Yami… yo lo en…

– Lo hare, Mokuba – afirmo seguro. Mokuba sonrió, asintiendo.

– Gracias Yami – agradecido apretó el botón que abría la cabina al ver que el faraón se acerco a ésta dispuesto a utilizarla antes de levantarse para ir a ayudarle a colocarse el casco y varios cables en frente y brazos, revisando, cada vez que colocaba uno de estos, los monitores cerciorándose de que estuvieran correctamente posicionados.

– Listo – indicó después de unos minutos, observando a Yami con detenimiento; aun cuando no podía contemplar los enigmáticos y escarlatas ojos que poseía, sus labios firmemente apretados, convertidos en una fina línea, revelaban la enorme tensión que sentía en aquel momento. Sus manos que apretaban el mullido colchón bajo a él, miedo, y sus pies que se movían, con cierta desesperación, impaciencia.

Suspiro, apretando el botón que cerraba la cabina, con cierto nerviosismo. Encaminándose hasta donde se encontraba los controles y una vez frente a ellos; Inhalo, intentando relajarse. Después de tanto tiempo invertido, vería por fin el resultado de su esfuerzo…

Se sentó en la silla y revisando las pequeñas pantallas que se situaba justo arriba de los botones que ahora presionaba con fuerza; la maquina se encendió, mientras exhalaba lentamente

– Relájate Yami – pidió al ver que el ritmo cardiaco de éste comenzaba a elevarse, acto seguido escucho, por medio del intercomunicador, como Yami respiraba lentamente intentando calmarse.

– Bien – musito, al ver que Yami había logrado calmarse, apretó el botón que activaba la maquina. Revisando en todo momento los signos de Yami, que comenzaron a descender, indicándole a Mokuba que todo iba perfecto. El costado izquierdo de la pantalla se ilumino, para segundos después apagarse. Su ceja se elevo, denotando su desconcierto _"Que extraño… debería comenzar a mostrar los recuerdos" _fijo su vista en el otro costado observando los signos de Yami, notando que no había nada fuera de lo normal, reviso rápidamente las pantallas, no había nada fuera de lo normal _"Algo, no anda bien…"_ apretó sus puños ligeramente, volviendo su vista a la enorme pantalla, contemplando los signos vitales, debatiéndose en apagar la maquina antes de cualquier cosa pasara, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo. La pantalla se ilumino una vez más. Mokuba elevo su vista, sorprendido. "_¿Que está pasando?" _se pregunto, antes de que las alarmas comenzaran a sonar.

"_¡Yami!" _

– Peligro… peligro – advirtió una voz mecánica, con insistencia, y antes de que pudiera apagar el sistema, una luz cegadora, proveniente de la cámara, invadió la habitación por unos segundos. Aturdiendo, al instante a Mokuba que cerró sus ojos al no resistir la intensa luz.

– ¡Yami! – grito abriendo sus ojos, intentando adecuarlos.

La luz desapareció; las alarmas cesaron mientras la cámara que contenía a Yami se abría lentamente, en medio del incomodo silencio que invadió la habitación.

– ¿Yami…? – llamo, temeroso, acercándose. Rompiendo la afonía del lugar.

Sus pasos acompañaron sus desembocados latidos; lentamente el miedo le consumía, al reparar en la posibilidad de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Yami y Yugi. _"Esto no puede estar pasando_…_Yami… responde…por favor…" _pidió mientras su mano derecha se aferraba con fuerza al pecho.

¿Qué había pasado…? Se pregunto al llegar y ver que la portezuela de la cámara se había detenido, quedando abierta por solo unos centímetros. Sus manos se aferraron a ésta, con torpeza, sin que pudiera evitarlo; notando hasta ese momento que temblaba.

"Cálmate Mokuba…" se dijo, inhalando profundamente antes de abrir de golpe la puerta.

Un extraño humo rosa comenzó a brotar de la cámara, nublándole la visión e incrementando su miedo… – Yami… – llamo, abriendo totalmente la cámara. – ¡Yami…! – Repitió desesperado. El humo se desvanecía con lentitud, permitiendo a Mokuba poco a poco ver el interior de la cámara hasta que se desvaneció por completo, revelando el interior de esta…

– No puede ser…– susurro antes de tapar sus labios con sus manos mientras sus ojos se abrían completamente amenazando salir de sus orbitas.

"Imposible" negó, sin darle crédito a lo que sus orbes le mostraban. y es que simplemente no podía creer lo que éstos le mostraban…. Y es que… No, no podía ser cierto…

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Mi primera aportacion a este fandom!He de Confiesar que no me animaba a publicarlo, pero noté que escasean fic de esta pareja (la cual jamás paso por mi mente, si no fuera por MagiDunkelheit, no estaria en este fandom, leyendo y publicando) y es que aun cuando éste capitulo seria el Prefacio, se extendio tanto que decidi que seria el primer capitulo, quizás sea algo aburrido, -espero que no- pero como dice el titulo, es el inicio de sus problemas...

El horario... decidí ponerlo en 24 hrs, para evitar estar poniendo p.m o a.m, pero si lo desean lo cambio al de 12...Y por último el rating ira subiendo conforme avancen los capitulos...

...Ahora...

¿Les gusto? o ¿fue muy aburrido?

¿Críticas?... ¿Comentarios?


End file.
